All that I want
by kuchikifan
Summary: It all surprisingly came back the memories, the friendship and ... the love. How will Akina cope with all this and help save Miu! Now on hold.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the streets of the now dangerous Tidat when I thought I spotted someone I knew from long ago. I thought it strange to find someone I hadn't seen in years on a place like that. Adjusting my glasses I however decided to call out. " sakaki it's that you?". The said man stood still for some seconds as too process the voice that came to his hears. It was a familiar and yet nostalgic voice. He turned around to meet that person who had called him . I saw a young man with him too. I thought it strange " don't tell me. It's his disciple". " it's really you sakaki. Long time no see." You said with a smile as you walked up to them. " Arihara!" he almost yelled surprised

" yes sakaki it's me" I answered tilting my head smiling. It had been years since I saw him or Hongo. We separated ourselves after that test of yami on which Hajime now I sometimes miss that old times together were I would watch and cheer them on karate tournaments or went on those missions. Well as much as I cheered it was not needed but I always had to keep them from creating further trouble. There were also those matches of him against hongo that Hajime refereed I didn't because I'm not a karate user however they were always exciting to watch. I would giggle at the stubbornness of the two and also at the face sakaki made when his sister appeared.

" master sakaki who is she?" the young man asked head turned to his master.

" sorry I'm haven't introduced myself" I began " I'm Arihara Akina sakakis' friend. Nice to meet you lad!".

" my name is Shirahama kenichi nice to meet you too." He said energetically.

" sakaki a disciple I never thought you'd take one" I said grinning

" is it so strange!" he said upset. " oh c'mon it isn't much like you." I answered

" Fine suit you as you wish" really that woman even after years she was the same who could pinpoint a person personality easily . It had been years but there she stood his friend who he hadn't seen for so much time in her usual ponytail, glasses , black tank top ,jeans and boots. " but what are you doing here?" he asked. " good question I could ask you the same" I said crossing my arms. He narrowed his eyes at me " I was working on a special mission." I said hands held up signaling defeat.

" heh! Interpol mission." Kenichi exclaimed." Yes yes now don't yell will you" I nervously said placing a hand on his mouth. I didn't want anyone to hear. " now tell me your story" I asked.

He then told me about his fight with hongo and how miu got kidnapped by jenazad so they were now trying to save her but they had just arrived as result they had no info. I heaved a tiresome sigh." I see. that is going to be very difficult isn't it?"

" maybe. How about you help?" sakaki bluntly help. Oh well I already had that in my mind but that had to be him . be blunt to ask someone something overly dangerous. I laughed a bit at that I had almost forgotten that bluntness. " master sakaki!" kenichi exclaimed really surprised " what? You were going to help weren't you?"

" yes I was but finding jenazad it isn't easy around here. Do you have some ideas?" I naively asked.

" first find some info" he said making me give them my look that said that's a given.

We walked our way around the suburbs and found a bar. Yes that was his idea of getting info but he wasn't wrong on this country now on civil war many mercenaries gathered in this kind of dump. I watched amazed as kenichi his disciple went ahead to get some information I wanted to go help but sakaki wouldn't let me. " are you sure ?" I asked worried for the younger martial artist. " yeah he'll be find"I made a even more worried visage " c'mon don't make that face" he had seen before that expression.

" master sakaki, arihara-san mission failed. I ask your help now" kenichi said frightened but with energy. " fine now watch carefully" I said reassuringly .

Sakaki and I entered the bar going straight to counter ordering some beers. Accurately he ordered two beers then I followed him to the guy who pointed a gun to kenichi. In my mind I already knew what he was about to do as I shrugged off some comments guys were throwing at me it was as if they had never seen a woman . as he poured the beer on the men head hell broke loose. Men attacking him from everywhere I indeed had gone in with him but it seemed he needed no help at all as I only tackled a man that tried to be sneakier than the others.

" got anything? " I asked when the commotion was over.

" nothing"he said.

As we continued our search we already fought against a lot pencak silat users and as we took a breather the person that was following finally appeared.

" oh! It's a kid " I said amazed

" you were with jihan" kenichi said surprised as well.

" I'm sham. I was the maid of radin tidat jihan." sham said to you and then explained that she knew who had killed jihan.

" that's good to know but if you are here you want something from us" I said as my intuition kicked in . sakakis' and kenichis' head turned to you with a inquisitive expression but I smiled.

" yes I want you to meet someone connected to jenazad" sham explained before guiding you to the old capital ruins.

" not bad to think you'd get this close without let me noticing your presence" sakaki suddenly got your attention " what are you…"but on that same second I also noticed someone's' presence from behind and kenichi was attacked too. The three of us had yet again to fight.

"watch out! if you get hit by this weapons you won't be able to stich it" I said as I dodged a weapon thrust from my opponent. Well it was normal for pencak silat users. After I dodged I could use my opponents' opening and strike with a powerful palm strike paralyzing him.

" c'mon put more will in it , will you!" I began " that test was rather easy." I ended with a smile placing my hands on my hips.


	2. Chapter 2

We had now heard all the story about jenazad how he rose to be a god on that country and it astounded me. How could a sole man be so powerful and cruel. But placing that apart the situation was getting worse and worse as sakaki decide to join with them it really wasn't my place to decide as I was there to help them . on the bright side we had more allies to help on your search for miu. And also there was the problem of when hongo would appear I knew that he would be there for sure he was a man who always stood by his word. This was one of the traits I so much loved about him. Yes it was problem for me I didn't know how to face him after all these years I was afraid of how my heart would react. I was afraid of my feelings because however I tried to squash , suppress, forget my feelings and memories for him still lingered. One moment in special I was never able to at least distort in my mind this one moment still lingered as fresh as if it had happen seconds ago " I love you". It was still there his deep voice, his warmth, his touch , his nervousness. I smiled sadly at my own memory "his nervousness" It was as if he was afraid I would reject him. " guess I did " I whispered .

" oi! Arihara don't batter yourself. What his in the past is in the past" sakaki said in his brash manner as always. I smiled he must have known what I was thinking but I brought it upon myself has I decided to came with sakaki and kenichi." OI! Warn me will you" I yelled he had punched near my face through the wall breaking for once and for all my trance. " a spy . I didn't notice" I stated demurely. " I know that! If you weren't brooding you'd punched him yourself." He said kind of in comforting way.

After receiving info on where jenazad was and after realizing he was no longer there. Everyone was now thinking of a plan and kenichi was studying. When batouan came in running calling our attention to what jenazad had done. He had nunchald fortress on flames . " what a cruel man setting on fire his ally" I whispered as I watched from the forest.

" that's it. the demon god must be on that castle. We have to go and find miu's whereabouts." Kenichi said.

" that's my line let's go" sakaki said as he sped ahead. Everyone including me followed him right to the middle of battle.

" let's save everyone in this fortress! Is that alright princess?" I asked as I took my stance at sakaki's side. " please do so" rona asked.

I fought again using the flowing moves of my style. My style was created in my family therefore it was different from sakakis' karate and the princess pencak silat. It looked like a dance but a deadly dance.

Suddenly kenichi spotted miu but something must have been wrong as you turned your head in her direction.

" go get her with your strength" sakaki yelled to kenichi " so many it'll be a hard to hold back" I heard sakaki say as I leaned back to back with " you should quit acting cool and think of bringing someone with you before you came" I said and felt him stiffen . I had hit the nail. " I have you now " he retorted. " yeah right!" I said as I launched an attack on my opponents. Moving my legs in circular steps and dealing blows with my palms. The movements' flowed as I changed from form to form of my fighting style. But I was not in time to defend a thrust from behind . my eyes widened as I turned and desperately tried to defend. However it was not needed. My breathing raced, my heart beat faster, my eyes widened inches from me was the man on my thoughts from earlier that day burning his shaded gaze on me. I could not stray my eyes from him as I could not speak even if I knew this would happen sooner or later.

" Akina." I froze for seconds.

Hongo could not believe his own eyes the only woman for whom he uttered the words I love you was standing right in front of him after years passed. He could see her reaction was just like his. She was surprised he could see that on her eyes on her body language. Yes she was even more stunned then him as she could not utter a word . so he did. He uttered her name that sweet and bitter name which had lingered for ever on his mind and heart ever since she had strayed from him. She froze . it surprised him how she was reacting as she was the one that left ." why you were the one who left" he thought however he had no time for more as she had jumped, her back to him, around him, like she was dancing, to beat down an enemy. " I had forgotten. How it looked like "he thought to himself.

Those mere minutes I was standing felt like hours as it came down on me. Akira has arrived. I was happy that man attacked after he called my name. it made the two of us focus solely on fighting.

Moments later I watched sakaki prevent hongo from killing another man as we were katsujin-ken. I had a crazy idea as usually would happen when we three were together. I ran fast towards them and saw them look at me amazed as I used those intertwined arms as a jumping platform. Wiping out many enemies as I used a stance were I'd kick and thrust on the air before landing only on one leg on a dazzling pose that allowed fierce fighting power. The two men smirked it had to be me to do that. " hey are you sleeping" I yelled to them . as I had regained my composure now the important thing was to fight of those men. No they weren't sleeping I saw that clearly as we continued ,much to our aids astonishment because for them we seemed to be invincible.

As we fought we were completely oblivious of the fact that jenazad had taken kenichi too even though we had felt his ki as too invite us. I had a bad feeling just then I felt my stomach turn." Sakaki leave this place to us. Go to the place, from which we felt jenazad, I've a bad feeling."I said cautious.

Hongo turned to me as sakaki left. He was silent man but the two of us could always communicate well " I might be wrong, you know" I said in answer as I knew it wasn't only intuition but also the too much faint presence of kenichi.

Hongo has only her now as partner against that many opponents even though only he was more than enough. He felt nostalgic having her for a partner has he had forgotten how mind blowing it could be though he suspected she did not know how it seemed to him. He heard her breath become slightly ragged as he remembered too that she was the one with the less stamina of the three. So slightly ragged that before he was the only one who noticed and it seems it continued that way as you stubbornly tried to hide it from him. He wondered if you still knew that. Yes I knew that but now more than before I wanted him not to notice.

I raised again my arms on my stance fighting fiercely alongside hongo. Yet again I made a crazy gamble as I saw two enemies come in a row at hongo I ran after getting of one more man griped his shoulder and jumped over head knocking out the second man with a kick and…

… it ended that prolonged battle.

Hongo stiffened as he felt her hand in his shoulder thought he was now again used to akinas' moments of craziness as he thrust at his enemy making him fall. He saw as akina flew , her movements' flowed like water in deadly dance as she kicked the last opponent down. She landed and twirled gracefully making her face him. Akina adjusted her glasses nervously looking at him like she was frightened when he closed the few steps of distance between them.

Hongo did not know himself what to feel either.

I was again at lost I did not know to do or say as I didn't notice how my hand reached out to him and I placed it on his cheek. It sent shivers down my spine . Shivers that made me realize what I had done . I retracted it as soon as I felt his skin.

He didn't want to admit as much as he wouldn't show her how her touch made him quiver. hongo would never ever show his feelings to a woman again let alone akina.

But as herself he reached for her grabbing her hand and yanking her towards him.

I stumbled because of his hard grip it didn't hurt but it wasn't comfortable either. I tried to pull my hand which was useless as he overpowered me pulling me again. Before I could freeze again at the sound of his deep voice

" Akina." Hongo called for a second time that day. It was a strange feeling hearing himself call that name again on only a hour or less after years without ever doing so, no without saying it out loud. hongo watched intently how she froze when he mentioned her name. it immediately stopped her. " what are you doing here?" hongo asked gaze showing nothing to her.

If hongo wanted to stop me he had chosen the best method his voice and touch. It had worked wonders on latching me to that spot as well as to him.

" I- I 'm helping sakaki." I stuttered out . I looked up to his eyes trying to decipher whatever could be behind those shades. Nothing I could see nothing. I panicked It wasn't normal I could see nothing on his eyes even if time had gone by I hoped I could see something. Foolish was what I thought of my act. It would never be as before. " please let go of me" I pathetically asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**General POV**

" Hongo , please let go of me" Akina pathetically asked. Hongo did as she asked.

" that I already understood ." he said ignoring how she had sounded before. " I mean what are you doing on Tidat."

**Akina's POV**

"Nothing of your concern" I said deciding I should act as nothing had ever happened between us. It was working just fine for him it should work as well for me. " I believe I can go wherever I want" I ended in my normal tone.

" I see." Was all Hongo answered me. I became relieved I could now talk normally with him.

Akina went back to her former self._" that's better . this way she won't bother me as much." _Hongo thought to himself.

I watched as Lona spoke to her people while I rested sitting on the floor. Suddenly a man broke loose of his chains making me jump up . But it was not needed because Hongo surge of ki quickly discouraged him. I did not sit again I paced back and forth for a while then stopped in deep thought then paced again. I was worried , Sakaki had not come back with Kenichi and Miu. I paced and paced but came to stop watching princess Lona trying to talk to Hongo . I chuckled that was not an easy feat to achieve I giggled even more when his disciples explained to Lona that he was very silent and meant no harm. My hand covering my mouth as I tried to hide my hard chuckle as the princess seemed even more charmed by him. But deep inside it hurt to see another woman all around him even though the possibility of something happening was zero. I chuckled more at her face except that Hongo caught me making me stop just with a stare. Believe me it was pretty effective.

**General POV**

Hongo got up and walked to Akina. She had finally stopped pacing and was giggling at what he assumed to be his situation . Akina had now entered deep thought not noticing him approaching. Near her he took a hold of her arm. It had blood flowing. A worrier will always be a worrier. She still was as she worried so much for others that didn't even notice her own wound. Shallow as it might be.

Akina jerked at the sudden touch. " what's wrong ?" she asked.

" you're wounded. How did this happened?" he asked with is normal tone.

" I don't know but it's okay it's very shallow. It will heal fast"she answered. He's grip got even stronger as he called his disciples .

**Akina's POV**

" Seta , Hayami" his loud voice quickly made them look on our way. It was very strange to hear him raise his voice. " fix this" he said showing my arm to them. They quickly got a kit to came and help me. " fix this am I an object Hongo." I said but he seemed unfazed as always.

" sorry ma'am" seta said getting my attention. I was already used to be called ma'am because of my missions.

I sat on a rock to give them more access to the wound that was on my forearm to tell the truth I didn't know how it got there. Seta applied some medicine before speaking to me " it's very shallow it will heal fast" he ended but he seemed to want to say something so I asked " what do you want to say?" seta seemed surprised I hit the nail. " it's just not usual for my master to worry for such a small wound " I smiled sorrowfully " is it?" I said

"Yes it is. Must mean you know master for a long time" Hayami intervened as he wrapped a bandage around my arm." Yes but it's a long story." I ended just above a whisper. "You wouldn't be interested."

"All done."Hayami said. I gave a little smile "good, thank you." I said moving my arm a little to check it out.

"Are you alright Akina?" Lona asked from behind me. It gave me a small fright "Ah! I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Is that so? I was worried." She said. I nodded assuring her." No need to worry" I ended just before watching Sakaki come back empty handed. My bad feeling had it came true? I ran to him. " Sakaki where's Kenichi ? Where's Miu?" I asked frantic. He remained quiet as if trying to find his words. " Tell me what happened ?" I asked clasping my hands together. I was very nervous. I knew from my job experience that kids in this kind of situation truly had a great chance of being killed no matter what kind of training and on this particular case Jenazad was ruthless.

**General POV**

Hongo came near us two. " Don't tell me you lost them?" he calmly said placing a hand over hers clasped ones as to soothe Akina. " I couldn't find them" Sakaki said.

" So you mean to say you lost the two Ryozanpaku disciples" Hongo said which set Sakaki off.

" Are you saying I did this on purpose ?! " Sakaki lashed out.

" No. I'm just stating the obvious " Hongo stepped forward " you just…" But he was stopped and looked back to her. This way around she had grabbed his hand. Akina knew these two too well. They'd start fighting for real if she didn't stop them. Worry showed through her lenses fighting would solve nothing. Hongo's expression softened ever so slightly as his eyes fell on her. " Please. We shouldn't argue. We have to find them as soon as we can. The more time we waste the less chances they have." Akina intervened. Only now realizing she hadn't let go of Hongo's hand.

**Akina's POV**

Hastily I let go of Hongo's hand. However it was too late. Memories were reawakening as soon as his hand was placed upon your own and his softened gaze fell on my eyes. Memories of how safe and how warm his loving arms felt around me reverberated both on my mind and heart. I just wondered how he felt as he now went back to an unreadable expression. Maybe he felt angry with himself for soothing me who left him. Sorrow flickered on my eyes.

" Don't worry. They won't they die easily. Jenazad wants Miu to be his disciple and will probably use Kenichi for that purpose." Hongo explained bringing me back from my inner thoughts.

" Right. That's true" I said plainly.

" Then we should look for them" Sakaki proposed.

" Yes we should."I said slurred in thought. Sakaki and everyone stayed put I looked like I wanted to say something . Now my brains were working better I had calmed down. "Lona do you have a computer" I asked turning to her. "Sorry. I don't have one"

" We have one" Hayami chirped in. "Is that so. Thank you ."I beamed a smile" Does it have a satellite connection ?" He nodded." Great. Could you set it up for me?" I asked. Hayami turned to Hongo for an answer which was positive. However everyone else was still puzzled as what I wanted to do.

" Well there's more that one way to find someone. I'll try it one way." I started as I helped Seta and Hayami set the equipment up which didn't take long. " But Sakaki and everyone could start a search and when you find something you could come back. then we'd go to the rescue" I said as sat in front of the computer. " Is this alright?" Everyone nodded and spread out but Seta, Hayami and Hongo which puzzled you. " What's wrong?" I asked "what are you going to do?" Seta asked. " I'll try to trace Kenichi with a device I placed on him but it wasn't in good state. So I think I won't have the greatest luck" I answered while typing on the keyboard. I didn't notice when Hongo sent them to search as well. " Done! Search is under way." I happily declared." Is there anything more you want to know" I blinked my eyes. There was no one else but Hongo with me now. "Uhm… you can go search too. I can take care of myself" I said conscious of him. My heart was still coming to terms with many feelings. " I know you can." He plainly answered. "Then there's no reason to stay. If I get a result I'll warn everyone." I said stepping further from him.

"There is. I want to talk with you " My eyes widened " I want to know why are you so fearful of me. Or did you think I wouldn't notice" he said walking towards me. "I…I…" words didn't form on my lips. I was panicky I tried to avoid eye contact. "I …"

"I what, Akina?" Hongo asked. Hand clasped on my head and neck. Making me stare straight on his eyes. So close. We were so close. So close to each other .

**General POV**

Hongo was standing right in front of Akina´s gaze, a strong grip on her so she wouldn't escape. So very close like they hadn't been in years. She could almost feel his long hair graze her cheek. He could feel her speedy breathing so much alike his nervous heart beating .what had possessed him to do such a thing.

" I'm scared" Akina suddenly answered him . " I'm scared" she repeated gripping hard on the arm he was holding her but Hongo didn't let go. She didn't want him too or else she wouldn't talk anymore. Akina decided to let it all out and he was surprised she answered so directly. " I… No longer know what you think or what you feel . " Akina clenched harder on him and nuzzled her face closer to his arm." I don't know if you hate or like me. " Hongo noted some hesitation on the word like. " And then you confuse me. You are cold to me and then care for me. I do not know what to do. I still love you" A single tear started to stream down Akina's that Hongo pressed her closer to him but her arms came between them resting on their elbows. Akina was trembling. " Just tell me. " Her hands fisted his shirt." Just tell me you hate me. I know you do I left like a coward after our last argument. " Hongo remembered that argument it was one of the rare occasions they yelled at each other. Then he felt Akina's head resting on his chest, silent tears smearing his shirt. " I love you " Hongo whispered to Akina's ear his voice deep. She scrambled in his grip shocked but he overpowered her. So she'd stay close. " It's true I tried to hate you but it was futile I could not do it" Hongo raised his head from Akina's neck gazing straight on her surprised expression" I love you" he said again closing in the few inches between them with a tender kiss.

**Akina's POV**

" Are you telling the truth?" I asked insecure when we broke apart. Hongo noticed my insecurity before answering me. " I am." He said kissing my forehead. " But I …. " I stuttered my was heart racing " SSh. Everything's alright" Hongo said with a soft tone before kissing me on the cheek." But Akira we…" " , we'll discuss that later" he whispered clearing my tears with his thumbs. " Thank you, Akira" I said with a smile just before placing a peck on his lips. I clearly felt him stiffening with my touch for the first time that night but it wasn't the first I was just oblivious to the other ones. This was proof that I'd calm down. I giggled at the realization. To him my smile was… "Beautiful " I heard Akira's deep voice mutter just before claiming my lips with his own in a deep kiss. Taken by surprise I stiffened but soon relaxed in his arms kissing back placing my arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. Bliss…..


End file.
